helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumor and the Wise Man
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info I will never believe that Mr. Randall did something like that. Better pay him a visit and ask him the whole thing. Objective Have a chat with Randall: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Rebecca: Magda, I have something to tell you. Magda: Huh? What happened? Rebecca: It's about Randall. You two are friends, right? He has recently got into big troubles. Magda: Ah? Big trouble? Rebecca: Only you can help him. Although I don't care about things in the social circle, this trouble is not merely about jealousy. There are rumors that Randall sold the products at high price and pocketed the money as windfall. Magda: ?! That's impossible! He won't do this kind of thing! Rebecca: I also think that's not something he would do. The kid is naive and stupid in terms of money and power. But because of this, what he has done inevitably affects the interests of others, and they might hate him. What's worse, the rumor has even spread to Rayorca. His company has already planned to call him back for investigation. Magda: It has become so serious!? Oh my god... Rebecca: You and Randall are friends and you have been living in Finsel your whole life, maybe you can help him. Magda: ...No wonder, no wonder I haven't seen him recently. Ah, how can I not notice this rumor! Anyway, I'd better talk to Randall first... Story Chat 2 Randall: This can be put here... the shirt can be stuffed into the suitcase... Ah, what about these things? Shall I leave them in Finsel? Madga: Randall? Randall: Magda? How did you come? Ah, ah, it's totally a mess. I can't even find a chair for you to sit on. Wait a minute. I'll make some tea - where is the tea can, let me... Magda: Don't bother... Are you... packing your luggage? Randall: ... Yeah... The company wrote a letter and asked me to return. Magda: You didn't tell me about that. Randall: ... I am sorry... Magda: ...I am not here to listen to your apology. I want to know, is there any other way to solve it? Randall: How can I explain... How can I prove to others that I'm innocent? Magda: I am here for this. You should not give up so easily. Randall: Magda... Magda: Can you tell me exactly what happened? Miss Rebecca did not tell me the details. Randall: That's the thing... Two weeks ago, someone sneaked into the warehouse where the product were stored and stole a few boxes of goods. But because it is not too expensive, I don't pay much attention. Then these goods appeared in the black market and sold at a very high price. They are definitely the stolen goods. But it seems that no one believes that I am innocent. The popular belief is that I self directed the whole play, including report the case to the City Guard. Everything I did was to encroach on the goods and sell them at a high price in the black market. Magda: ... That's totally calling white black! Randall: ...Magda, what do you say? Does it mean... you believe in me completely? Magda: Of course, Randall is definitely not someone who would do this kind of things! If you are a person who is greedy for money, I should have known it long ago. Randall: ... Magda: ...Hey, stop crying! Randall: ...Sorry, I... I am so touched, so happy... My little Magda, you believe in me unconditionally... Even if I have to go through the most severe trials, I will... Weeping... Magda: ...You start that again! Since we've made sure it is a rumor, according to my experience... most rumors come from a source. It's hard for me not to believe that there's someone hiding behind, deliberately smearing you... Think about it, is there anyone you've offended before? Randall: ...I've offended a lot of people. It seems quite a lot......... Magda: ...A lot! Randall: ...Hmm... I don't know why a lot of men hate me, but the girls like me very much. This makes me feel better~~~ Madga: ...(So he really doesn't know why he is not welcomed by men?) Randall: Speaking of the most probably one, there was a businessman who proposed to cooperate with me to monopolize the sales of the products, and share the profits obtained together. But I refused. If the products were monopolized by him, then he would have the final say about the price. Maybe the civilians can't afford it at that time. I wouldn't allow it to happen. So I decided to refuse. But the guy said something I came much before leaving. He said that 'Depriving my revenue is like murdering my parents. I won't let it go easily.' ...That's it. Magda: ...The result is obvious. Although there is no evidence, for the time being, I believe that this businessman has the greatest hostility towards you. Perhaps he did this to smear you. Randall: Uh... but we have no evidence to prove that. Magda: We have no evidence, then we will look for evidence. If he has done it, there will definitely be some evidence left. — Alan: Hmm... Magda, do you mean if we can catch the thief, we can prove that Mr. Randall is innocent? Magda: Yes, Mr. Randall has reported the case to the guardsmen, right? Alan: There is indeed a record of theft report, but... It is a bit troublesome is the black market is involved. If we rush there for investigation, it may alert the thief. Magda: Let me think about it... I know! I can have a talk with Shana. Alan: The boss of the slums? If she agrees, things will be easy. Magda: Let's go~ let's go find Shana~ Randall: Alright... — Shana: What? You want the guardsmen to mess around on my site? Magda: ...It is definitely not messing around, but looking for the criminal! Shana: These people on my site have more or less committed some crimes. Don't tell me you want the guardsmen to take them all. Magda: I don't mean that! Randall: The heroic and charming lady! Shana: ... Are you calling me? Randall: Are there any other ladies here who is heroic and charming? Shana: Ah, this kid really knows how to talk~ But! Don't even try to fooling me around! Magda: Miss Shana, calm down! Take the gun back! Shana: I hate rakes! Especially the rake with sweet tongue! Randall: Oh... Magda: Randall! What's that reaction! Miss Shana... Please calm down and listen to me... here's the thing... After a while. Magda: We shouldn't judge a person by his appearance. I learned that Mr. Randall is actually a good person after I knew him for a while. Shana: ... Oh, Hosta have mentioned it to me. The husband of the laundry woman in her store recently worked hard to learn to wash clothes. It turned out that you made him do so... Alright, I'll give you a choice. But if you make it a complete farce, then don't blame me for being rude. Randall: ...Ah, thank you, dear lady who has a strong will. Shana: Ok! Don't expect to amuse me with merely a few lines! Magda: ...(She looks super excited) — Alan: That's the thing. We raided the black market and caught the criminals who sold the goods. But they only confessed that they were instructed to do so but had no idea who gave the order. Randall: So it seems... Miss Magda is right about her assumption. Alan: Yes. What does Mr. Randall plan to do next? Randall: ...Hmm, although we have caught the criminals, they only admitted that they knew nothing but to sell the stolen goods. This does not help at all. Magda: It would be great if we can find out who's behind all these... Woman's Voice: Maybe it's very difficult! Without my help - Magda: Who is it......? Linglan: I find what you are talking about very interesting. I am planning to join you. The businessman who had asked Randall to cooperate with him has long been a thorn in the side of the City Assembly. He always does something to disrupt the market order and wander on the edge of the law. I have long planned to give him a lesson! Magda: Do you have any good idea, Miss Linglan? Linglan: Humph, of course, I plan to throw a long line to catch the big fish. As for the bait, we can use those people you caught this time. But we have to take actions quickly, before the news spread out. Magda: It's really a good idea... — Vendor: Damn... I'm already very unlucky to be caught and now I have to play the role of bait. I don't know if he would believe the information I left... If I don't believe it, I will be finished. Dear Sky Goddess, please bless me success tonight. Ah! It seems that someone is coming. Anonymous: What happened? Call me here in urgent? Vendor: Boss! Our goods have been taken over by the guardsmen! Fortunately, my brothers and I were not caught! Anonymous: ...You can not even handle this small task! You called me out just to tell me about this!? Vendor: Ye... yes! Boss! Can you teach me how to steal more? This time I won't be caught again! Anonymous: You idiots! Randall is not really a fool! It took me a lot of effort to bribe the warehouse keeper and get you inside! You useless idiots! There is no second chance! Linglan: That's it! Anonymous: ?!?! Vendor: I'm sorry, Boss! I have a large family to support! Linglan: Surrender now! You profiteer! Noble C: Darn it! Randall: ...It is you. You bore a grudge against me for my uncooperativeness, and tried to drive me out of Finsel. Noble C: Hehe. Even if you caught me, things will not change. People are always willing to believe what they believe in. Your reputation has long been damaged! Whatever you do won't change that! You can wait to be driven out of Finsel! Randall: ... Magda: ...Randall? Randall, you can't give up! Randall: ...I... Magda: Randall! Look! Everyone is working hard to help you! They could have chosen to stand by, but they chose to help you. They asked for no return, they helped you that just because you've done a lot of good things for Finsel. You have to believe that there are still people who are on your side in Finsel! Randall: Magda... I really didn't misread you. You look like a goddess of wisdom and courage for me, and this goddess is so kind. At this moment I feel like a lamb in front of you, basking in the light of love. Magda: ...When can you change the habit of having a great flow of speech when you are excited! Randall: I am sorry! Magda: ...I didn't mean to ask you to apologize! Randall: I mean, I understand what you mean, Magda! I will not be confused by the words of evil people! Linglan: Sorry to bother you, the criminal has been taken away. I am very appreciative of Miss Magda's efforts, and I don't recommend you to give up, Mr. Randall. After all, what you have done for the civilians of Finsel is obvious to everyone. If you lose, then no one seek benefit for ordinary people. Randall: Yes, I know... Linglan: I remember that they invited you to make an opening speech at the celebration that was going to be held three days later, right? Randall: Yes. But they've informed me that the speech has been cancelled. Linglan: You can give the speech as planned earlier. Randall: Ah? As planned earlier? Linglan: I will handle it for you. You only need to appear on the podium and say what you want to say. Randall: ... Ok, I understand, this is a decisive battle. Linglan: That's right, a decisive battle. Whether we can succeed or fail is depend on it. Let's give a heavy blow to the enemy. Story Chat 3 Magda: These days have been a total mess for me. It feels like each day takes forever to get through. Tomorrow is the market celebration, and I don't know if Randall is ready. I can't find him in his house. Where is he? ? Is there some noise... at the window just now? ...? Shadow: Shh-! Magda: Ah!? Randall: It's me! It's me! Don't hit me with that pillow! Stop it now! It hurts! Magda: ...Randall? Why are you here in the middle of the night? Randall: I can't fall asleep. Magda: ... Randall: The speech at the celebration tomorrow... Magda: Have you finished it? Can you give the speech without checking your script? Randall: I didn't prepare it at all. Magda: ...What the hell are you doing these two days? Randall: In reflection. Reflecting on whether I'm too self-righteous. Magda: ...? Randall: That's weird... Even in face of the sword of the duelist, I'm not as nervous as I am now. Maybe I really should - - It hurts! Why are you throwing a pillow at me, Magda? Magda: Randall, you are...! Randall: Hey? I? what happened? Magda: I originally though that you are a person who has courage, confidence and eloquence. It turns out that you are just a rake who only knows how to say sweet words! Everyone has done so many things for you, and you still want to escape! I am so disappointed! Randall: Things are not like that! I just...... I just.................. Too afraid to be separated from you. Magda: ... Randall: At the time when you saw me packing my luggage, in fact, I've already gave up. But you gave me hope once again. And now the criminal has been caught, I might be able to stay here! You know that it is like giving a light to someone surrounded by darkness. This man who trudged in the darkness, that is, me... is too worried that this light might disappear. I know what I have to do, but there is a lank in my mind. Magda: Randall... Randall: I hate myself for doing nothing. Magda: Nonsense, Randall you are the best. You have done a lot of things that I appreciate a lot, for example, help the woman who falls, punish the man who bullies his wife, distribute the goods that civilians can afford, and duel with others! Whether you are good at it or not good at it, you will do it as long as you feel it is necessary. Therefore, I believe that you will succeed as well tomorrow. Because you are Randall. You just have to do it your way just like what you do in the past. Randall: ...Magda... Magda: There are still a few hours before dawn. If you can't fall sleep, let's have a chat. Although there will be dark circles, it will be fine if I cover it with a foundation. What topic do you want to start with? Randall: ...Starting with your dress? The one you wore when we first met. Magda: That one... I remember all the details at the first time we met. Randall: Me too~ Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript